how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pre-Nup
Recap Future Ted narrates that the summer of 2012 was the summer of love, with all four couples being happy. He then skips ahead to October 2012, the kick off to what came to be known as the autumn of break ups. At work, Arthur Hobbs, Barney's colleague, advises him to get a pre-nup. Barney tells him that he trusts Quinn, but Arthur scares him by telling him what happened to him after his divorce. Barney then prepares a pre-nup, with the help of Arthur, which includes preposterous terms, leaving Quinn outraged. While Quinn discusses this with Lily and Robin, Barney discusses with Marshall, Ted and Nick that there must be something in their relationships which they would like to change, which they all deny. However, later that night, the other three guys tell their partners about things they would like to change in their relationships: *Marshall wants to play with Marvin, which Lily, being protective, doesn't allow. *Nick wants Robin not to watch TV while they are in bed. *Ted wants to throw Klaus out of his apartment, whom he had previously let stay with him to become a hero in front of Victoria. Quinn then decides to prepare a pre-nup of her own with the help of the girls, which has terms just as preposterous as Barney's. However, when the guys arrive to help Barney, all the couples start fighting. However, Arthur helps them by asking them to talk to each other about their feelings. Later, Barney and Quinn are about to throw away their pre-nups, but can't. Barney brings up Quinn tricking him out of thousands, and also his grandfather's watch, and Quinn brings up all of Barney's one night stands. They then say that they both need pre-nups, and that they haven't finished adding stuff to them. They realize that they don't trust each other if they have to go through such complicated pre-nups to get married. Barney then tells Ted and Marshall that they broke up, and he has realized that he will never trust someone enough to get married. A flashforward then shows Barney talking to his colleagues about his upcoming wedding with Robin. Arthur then asks if he needs a pre-nup but Barney replies "not this time". Robin walks in and the two head for lunch together. Continuity *Arthur Hobbs doesn't recognize Marshall again, just like in the episode . *The whiteboard on which Lily and Marshall are shown keeping score of getting up at night for Marvin in a flashforward from , can be seen hanging behind their bed in this episode. *In explaining how Barney should make his prenup, Arthur Hobbs brings up how he lost everything but his children to his ex-wife. He also refers to his dog Tugboat , who was surrendered to his ex-wife around the events of . *The overprotective voice Lily uses, is also seen in . Gallery The pre-nup.png The Pre-Nup 1.jpg The Pre-Nup 2.jpg The Pre-Nup 3.jpg The Pre-Nup 4.png The Pre-Nup 5.png The Pre-Nup 6.png The Pre-Nup 7.png The Pre-Nup 8.png The Pre-Nup 9.png The Pre-Nup 10.png The Pre-Nup 11.png The Pre-Nup 12.png The Pre-Nup 13.png The Pre-Nup 14.png The Pre-Nup 15.png The Pre-Nup 16.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Arthur Hobbs states that he lost everything in his divorce due to not getting a pre-nup with his wife. This is in fact wrong; he chose to put all of his assets in her name. ( ) Allusions and Outside References *Marshall's nicknames for Lily's "lady parts" are . *When Ted is disgusted with Klaus' behavior in the apartment, he suggests giving Klaus " ". *A provision in Quinn's counterproposal for a pre-nup calls for Barney being able to attend parties at the if he is cremated. Music *Museum of Flight - Other Notes *This is the first time all members of the group were seen in relationships together. Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Thomas Lennon - Klaus *Becki Newton - Quinn Garvey *Bob Odenkirk - Arthur Hobbs *Michael Trucco - Nick Podarutti *Bill Fagerbakke - Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen *Blake Bertrand - Young Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Gibson Sjobek - Young Marcus Eriksen Reception The episode was viewed by 8.15 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/10/ratings-news-2nd-october-2012.html Donna Bowman of gave the episode a C. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-prenup,85487/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode 5.2 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/10/02/how-i-met-your-mother-the-pre-nup-review Angel Cohn of gave the episode a C-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-pre-nup.php References External Links * * *